


Pretentious Sin

by pixxievomit



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christianity, Church Sex, DNF, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamnnotfound, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, God Complex, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Riding, Size Kink, Smut, Sub GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixxievomit/pseuds/pixxievomit
Summary: The hand on his waist loosened its grip for a moment before it slid down to gently grip his upper thigh. George’s eyes widened and he whipped his head toward the blond. “Dream!” he hissed. A devilish grin widened on Dream’s face. “I know something that’ll wake you up.” George shook his head a little too fast, suddenly very aware of his friend's voice bouncing around the church again. “We are in a church, have some decency.” George dug an elbow into Dream’s side as the proposal swirled around in his head. That was an absurd and quite frankly embarrassing thought. “C’mon, love, nobody else is in here. Karl can’t see us and I know damn well he wouldn’t be able to hear us.” Dream leaned down to George’s ear and pressed his lips against them, voice low as he talked. “I want to hear your pretty moans echo off these walls.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 207





	Pretentious Sin

**Author's Note:**

> welcome :) this is my first public work that ive published ! i hope you all enjoy this !
> 
> if the CCs in this wok ever state theyre uncomfortable, it will be taken down immediately!

It occurred to George halfway down the wooden path that attending church on an early Sunday morning probably wasn’t high up on Dream’s to-do list. He appreciated his boyfriend coming nonetheless, though. Most people didn’t attend the services, let alone the ones that started at 9:00 a.m. Only Karl, Sapnap, Dream, and George attended occasionally. Karl was technically the preacher for said church, but he typically recorded the sermons and played them on a big screen behind the altar. This was in case he missed a Sunday or two so whoever attended could still get information. On the day that Dream and George attended, there was quite literally no one else in the area. The high walls bounced the sound of their footsteps back to them as they walked up to the second closest pew to the front. Typically, the video would play automatically, a broadcast Karl was able to start from his laptop at home while he did whatever required his attention. George snuck a glance toward Dream as they sat down, catching the tired look in his eyes.  


The blond wasn’t used to rising this early. George and Dream comfortably slept through the earlier half of the day on most days of the week, but George was always determined to make the services. It felt like a debt he owed, something he held closely and kept private from most of the world. Religion was a weird topic for him, considering his sexuality and his upbringing, so in his mind, coming to church was allowing him to prove his loyalty to God. Besides his relationship with Dream, his relationship with God was the most important one he had. Both boys were sat in the pew, George leaning comfortably into Dream’s arm as they awaited the video to start. Within two minutes of being sat down, their friends' voices rang through the empty church. Even though he was devoted to the service and cared about what was being discussed, George couldn’t muster the energy to annotate a bible or write notes. It was early, after all, and he knew Karl would send him the video if need be.  


Karl was rattling on about some new testament verse topic that they had started discussing last week. This weekend had been particularly exhausting from all of the errands and tasks Dream and him had to get caught up on. He would’ve given anything to sleep in this morning, but alas, his conscience wouldn’t let him. The warmth of Dream’s lazy arm wrapped around his waist was so comforting that he could just fall asleep right there. Dream realized this, too, as the smaller boy pressed against his side more. “Mmh, baby? Are you tired?” He felt his boyfriend whisper this against the top of his head, promptly placing a small smooch there. He nodded in response, a small smile tugging at his lips from the sweetness of his boy’s actions. Dream’s hand squeezed his side a bit harder at that. “We should’ve stayed home today, then, love. Could’ve had a lazy morning.” Hmm. While Dream was right, he knew that if he didn’t come today, he’d be severely upset with himself. George trusted Dream, so after a few months of slipping out the door early in the morning and returning in the early afternoons, he told him about his beliefs. “No, no, we couldn’t have. You know that, Dream.” Small pout from the smaller boy.  


The hand on his waist loosened its grip for a moment before it slid down to gently grip his upper thigh. George’s eyes widened and he whipped his head toward the blond. “Dream!” he hissed. A devilish grin widened on Dream’s face. “I know something that’ll wake you up.” George shook his head a little too fast, suddenly very aware of his friend's voice bouncing around the church again. “We are in a church, have some decency.” George dug an elbow into Dream’s side as the proposal swirled around in his head. That was an absurd and quite frankly embarrassing thought. “C’mon, love, nobody else is in here. Karl can’t see us and I know damn well he wouldn’t be able to hear us.” Dream leaned down to George’s ear and pressed his lips against them, voice low as he talked. “I want to hear your pretty moans echo off these walls.” 

Oh boy.

That sentence went straight between George’s legs. He crossed his ankles together, fighting off the blush that was creeping across his cheeks. What the hell was he supposed to say to that? Why the hell did it turn him on so much? The only thing George managed to choke out was, “O-oh, Um,,” Dream knew how to get to George, he knew how to make him squirm. George was reluctant to give into his boyfriend’s desires, considering their current location, but the way Dream’s eyes bore into him made him question every moral he’d ever had. He felt Dream’s body shift closer to him, the hand on his thigh sliding closer toward the inside of his leg. “I know that look, Georgie.” The devilish grin never left his face. “I know you want to do it, too.” There was something so intoxicating about the way the blonde looked at him. It was always so hard to say no to his pretty green eyes and the pleading held within them. Dear Lord, please forgive him for his sins. An indecisive noise came out of him before he leaned up and pressed his lips against Dream’s. Immediately, his lips were met with an intensity he hardly expected. Did the thought of fucking George in a church turn him on that much?  


Without another moment's hesitation, both of Dream’s hands found George’s hips and he pulled the smaller boy into his lap. A small gasp escaped him as this happened and Dream took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the others mouth. His mind was racing a million miles an hour, the heat spreading over his body and searing him where Dream’s hands were placed, contradicting the doubt screaming in his mind. His boyfriend’s tongue slid over every open area in his mouth and he kissed back with the same feverish anticipation he was being given. Dream’s hands gripped the smaller boy harder, pulling him against his body as much as he could before he pulled away and started pressing hot kisses against his neck. George’s hands immediately wrapped into the blonde tresses as he let out a little gasp at the feeling of Dream’s lips. Teeth started nipping at the sensitive skin where his neck met his collar bone. His mouth hung open, a small moan teetering hesitantly out of his mouth. Somehow, being in here made him feel more exposed than he usually did. George wasn’t one to shy away from vocally expressing his pleasure, but something whispered in his mind to be as quiet as possible. “George, baby,” He felt this being muttered against his neck. “When I said I want to hear you, I meant it.” Dream punctuated that sentence with a particularly hard bite on his skin and he cried out, a louder moan escaping him. Dream hummed against his neck in approval as he doctored the bite with butterfly kisses before continuing to do the same thing around his neck. After he was satisfied with his work, he pulled back and surveyed George’s neck. The lust was evident in his eyes and it made George squirm with anticipation.  


One of the hands on his hips slid down his front again, lightly pressing against his growing erection. The pressure alone was enough to make the smaller boy moan. “Nnf, please don’t tease me, Dream.” Dream started to palm him slowly, making the hands in his hair tighten.”Then beg for it.” George’s eyebrows furrowed together in concentration as he tried to string the abstract thoughts in his mind together. “Please touch me, sir. Please please please.” The words tumble out of his mouth as all of the doubt from before was erased from his mind. This seemed to be an acceptable response because he felt hands tugging on his pants and he lifted his hips enthusiastically, the cold air suddenly chilling his lower half. Once the restrictive garments were discarded somewhere onto the floor, George felt a large hand wrap around his dick. Without any warning, Dream started to jerk him off at an unbearably slow pace, sliding his thumb slowly over his tip as he did so. A small moan escaped him again as he tugged Dream’s mouth close to his neck again, silently urging his lips. He obliged happily and soon the hand on his dick sped up, matching the intense pressure of the others lips on his neck. Heat pooled in George’s stomach quickly, making all of Dream’s movements feel that more pleasurable. He didn’t want to finish yet, but everything he was getting was making it impossible to fight off. “Ah, sir, I’m gonna-” The hand was immediately pulled away and he whined at the sudden lack of stimulation. “Not yet, love.” Was all he got in response. The pout stayed etched into his face as he was lifted up and briefly set onto the pew. Cold wood pressed into his bare ass, sending goosebumps up the underside of his legs. Dream was pulling off his pants beside the smaller boy, his dick springing out of his boxers. No matter how many times George and him have sex, he will never fail to be amazed and slightly scared of Dream’s size. It was a rarity that they ever did anything too rough during the week because George would typically need a day or so to properly recover. But this- this situation was new and he had absolutely no idea what this scene was going to entail.  


George felt eyes burn into the side of his head again and he meekly looked up to meet Dream’s lustful gaze. One eyebrow popped up as he gave George a grin. “Get down on your knees.” The smaller boy did so without question, sliding off the pew and in between Dreams’ legs. His hands wrapped into George’s hair instinctively, tugging him closer to his dick. “Now, worship me, baby.” George leaned down and wrapped his lips around Dream, slowly licking a stripe up him, not breaking the eye contact they were holding. He swirled his tongue around Dream’s tip, tasting the precum already forming on it before sliding his head all the way down him. This earned him a groan from the blonde and he hummed happily, starting to bob his head at a medium pace. Dream continued to let out little grunts and groans as George worked him up. He knew better than to make Dream finish early. He had a feeling he was going to be sore as it is, there wasn’t any point in making it worse. After a few moments, Dream started moving his hips in time with the brunettes bobbing, slowly taking over until he was lightly fucking into the other boys mouth. George moaned around him at the feeling, slowly snaking a hand down to his own forgotten erection. “Don’t you dare touch yourself without permission.” Uh oh. That wasn’t good. He retracted his hand quickly, replacing it back onto Dream’s thighs. George could tell by the way Dream was shaking and the way his movements were getting sloppier that he was getting close. That was a little disappointing to George, as he hoped that the blonde would give him more than what he got. But, he knew that if he dared do anything against Dream’s wishes, he definitely wouldn’t get what he wanted.  


As if reading his mind, Dream slowed his hips and pulled George off his dick with a gentle pop. “You want me to fuck you, baby?” The brunette nodded eagerly in response. “Yes, please, sir. Please fuck me.” He felt a tug in his hair as he was pulled up back onto Dream’s lap. “You’re such a good boy for me.” A hand was placed against George’s jaw, Dream’s thumb rubbing over his swollen lip. He slipped his thumb into George’s mouth, who sucked it happily, continuing the movements he was giving to Dream’s dick. Slowly, Dream replaced the thumb with his first three fingers until they were all properly coated in saliva. His lips were captured in a heated kiss as Dream’s hands felt down his body, until they got to their destination. He slowly inserted the tip of his finger into George, who broke the kiss and cried out at the intrusion. He sucked in a slow breath as the finger was slowly pushed into him, then pulled back out until the motion was repeated and he was being fingered at a slow pace. Moans tumbled out of the smaller boy as Dream worked him, eventually adding a second finger, then a third. It felt so overwhelmingly good, but so unbearably slow. “Hhn, more, please, sir.” His eyes found Dream’s and he attempted to plead with him silently. He was met with a dangerous look, one that made his stomach flutter. The fingers inside him slammed into him hard, hitting his prostate ruthlessly. A loud moan tumbled out of his mouth at the intensity of the feeling. Dream only did this three times, though, before slowing back down to an excruciating pace. A huff left George and he pouted at the other once more, but not daring to say a word. The look he was being given warned him not to. As the unhurried pace of Dream’s fingers continued, he spat into his other hand and jerked himself off at the pace he was moving his fingers. After a few moments of that, he pulled his fingers out of George, who eyed Dream expectantly. His hands found the brunette’s hips and lifted him up over his dick.  


After the anticipation of everything that's come before this, Dream gripped George's hips tightly and slowly lowered him down onto his dick. George let out a hiss at the intrusion, slowly adjusting to the feeling of being filled. Once Dream bottomed out, he gasped and let out a shaky breath and slid his eyes closed, tilting his head back. "Oh God." Without warning, a tight hand wrapped around his throat, squeezing as a hard thrust was delivered to him. "That's right, baby, I'm your God." George cried out at this, moving his hands to grip Dream’s shoulders as he continued to rail into him roughly. This was definitely different than anything they’ve done before. Dream was usually careful and considerate with his forcefulness, keeping himself composed as he ruined the other. But this Dream was rude, ruthless, and rough. The pace he was setting was severely overwhelming after the slow and tedious teasing he was giving to George previously. George couldn’t contain the moans that tumbled out of him as he frantically chased the high he had been teetering on the edge of for what felt like forever. The noises he made continuously got louder until he was aware of the sound of them echoing off the walls. He duly noted that Dream got his wish. All coherent thoughts were erased from his mind, though, as he felt Dream hit his prostate again. “Right there right there right there.” That string of words rushed from his mouth, trying so desperately to convey the fact that he didn’t want Dream to stop. Thankfully, he didn’t. Instead, he gripped the boys hips as hard as he could, using them as leverage to precisely nail that spot. George’s head tilted back and he moaned, loudly at that. A hand was wrapped around his dick again, moving in time with the rhythm of the blonde’s hips. That sent George over the edge, his mind blanking as he came. He could vaguely feel Dream’s movements sputter and slow shortly after, signaling that Dream had finished as well. With his mind hazed over with pleasure, all George could do was mumble some weak thank you thank you thank you’s to Dream as he was pulled off of him and instead pressed against his chest. “You did so well for me, baby.” Dream gave him small forehead kisses as he slowly tried to grab at their discarded clothes with one hand. As George came down from his high, a familiar noise rang in his ears. Oh no.

Karl’s voice registered in George’s mind. He caught the end of the boy’s sentence. “....And that concludes the lesson for this week!” The absurdity of the situation hit George and he let out an amused laugh. “I missed the entire sermon,” he muttered as the blonde carefully slid the smaller boy’s boxers onto his legs. Even though George’s head was pressed into Dream’s neck, he could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. “Well, it was for a good reason, right?” This only made George roll his eyes even if he couldn’t keep his own smile off his face. “Oh, stop it, you idiot. Just give me my pants.” He pulled away from Dream’s neck as he was handed them and grabbed his phone out of the pocket. 

_Hey Karl? Do you think you could send me this week’s video? I was a little preoccupied during the service._

A small sigh of contentment escaped his lips as he sent the message. He had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time this happened. God, he loved his boy.

**Author's Note:**

> woo ! you made it through the story ! i hope you enoyed it :) i dont have any public social medias to share or link , but i might make some in the future ! 
> 
> thank you for taking time to read my work <33
> 
> edit: i made a twitter ! it’s @/pixxievomit


End file.
